A casa da árvore dos horrores IV
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: Os simpsons chegam na sala depois de sair de um túmulo em forma de zumbis e depois se sentam no sofá. Introdução: O episódio inicia com Bart numa sala escura cheia de quadros tentando iniciar o show,mas Marge diz que o episódio é muito assustador e deixa Maggie com Bart mas ele ignora.Bart começa falando da pior criatura que pisou na Terra:O diabo e Maggie se assusta. Sinopse: 'Homer Simpson e o diabo:' Homer esta num desfile de modelos e aparece uma modelo vestida de rosquinha e homer acorda e procura uma rosquinha,homer descobre que nem tem mais rosquinhas na usina nuclear(as ultimas foram comidas por carl e lenny),Homer fica muito triste e diz que venderia sua alma por uma rosquinha o diabo aparece no exato momento e que acaba sendo Ned Flanders,homer pergunta confuso como é possivel que o santinho do ned flanders é o diabo,ele responde"eu sou quem sempre quem vocês menos imagina" e oferece uma rosquinha a thumbhomer em troca de sua alma,homer aceita e come quase toda a rosquinha,mas antes que possa comer o ultimo pedaço,smither aparece e diz "ola simpson,ola principe do mal sua hora ja foi marcada" e vai embora,homer tem um raro momento de inteligencia e diz "se eu não comer o resto da rosquinha eu não perderei minha alma,o diabo fica furioso e diz a homer que se vingara e se ele ousar comer a rosquinha ele o levara para o inferno,homer não liga e guarda a rosquinha amaldiçoada,de noite porém homer se levanta E VAI A COZINHA ONDE ESTÁ A ROSQUINHA,homer abre a porta da geladeira e não ve os avisos para não comer a rosquinha e a come,de repente aparece novamente o demonio em forma de ned flanders que diz a homer que ele não é tão esperto afinal,mas antes que ele possa levar homer,marge,lisa e bart aparecem e perguntam porque tanto barulho e ficam abalados ao descobir que homer comeu a rosquinha proibida,marge exige um julgamento justo para decidir quem será o dono da alma de homer,ele aceita e diz que será no dia seguinte a meia-noite e até la homer ficara no inferno sendo torturado e entãoi ele leva homer,la os demonios obrigam homer a comer uma enorme quantidade de rosquinha,semelhante a um dos episódios de andy panda se não me engano,a diferença é de que andy e forçado a comer maçãs e logo se cansa,homer é forçado a comer rosquinha,mas como ninguém esperava,homer jamais se cansa de comer rosquinhas,chega o dia do julgamento e o juís será a própria morte,o diabo exige o direito de escolher o juri,o juis aceita,ele escolhe um bando de criminosos para ser o juri,então inicia-se o julgamento. Marge tenta reaver a alma de Homer, numa corte infernal, julgada pela propria morte e por um juri de antigos malfeitores mortos,o demonio tem a vantagem e diz que homer fez um trato com ele,de que em troca de sua alma ele poderia comer uma rosquinha,e homer comeu,ele aina afirma(só para convencer o juri) de que a rosquinha estava ótima e exigia a alma de homer,o advogado da familia simp´son aceita o depoimento mas diz"ele tambem tem direitos juri e..."então ele pede para ir ao banheiro e o juiz aceita,ele demora e marge vai ver porque ele está demorando e descobre que seu advogado fugiu.O juri vai condenar homer a ficar no inferno por toda a eternidade,mas marge pede que ao menos ele deixem ela apresentar sua ultima evidenciaal, Marge surge com a prova final, já que o advogado dela fugiu no meio do caso. Uma foto de Homer e ela no hospital logo depois do casamento, no verso, há uma mensagem onde Homer entrega sua alma para Marge para sempre, e o juri e o juiz decidem julgar em favor da familia(o juiz mal-sabe o que homer vai fazer com ele num episódio de dia das bruxas posterior),e o demonio diz que ira se vingar mas ninguém liga e ele vai embora furioso e transforma a cabeça de homer numa rosquinha,no dia seguinte homer não consegue parar de comer sua cabeça,ele resolve ir trabalhar,mas lisa diz que não... a delegacia fica logo ao lado e policiais adoram rosquinhas ... 'Terror a Um Metro e Meio:' Bart mostra outro quadro,que considera muito assustador o ônibos escolar. bart tem um pesadelo onde o ônibus cai e acorda paranóico,bart e lisa,em seguida pegam o ônibus em uma manhã chuvosa,com o diretor skinner dentro do ônibus.lisa informa a todos que bart está agindo de modo paranóico,e pede que ele sejam bons com ele,fazendo todo mundo rir dele.no meio do passeio bart ouve um barulho na janela que acaba sendo apenas willie,que diz que teve que matar sua mula e precisa de uma carona.o pesadelo de bart então acaba se tornando realidade quando ve um gremlin ataca o ônibus,tenta avisar a todos, mas alguém sempre aparece o gremlin se esconde,o gremlin causa otto destruir um cartaz com a foto de um gremlin,bart se torna muito irritante pedindo a skinner para fechar as janelas,skinner força bart a sentar com uter,bart pega um extintor de incendio e joga no gremlin ,e é pego por ned flanders. depois de chegar em segurança na escola,todo mundo ve os danos severos feitos no ônibus,bart,a pessoa que salvou a todos é acusado de causar esses danos e não tem álibi,todos pensam que bart é louco e uma ambulancia o leva para um sanatório,no caminho o gremlin reaparece com a cabeça de ned em suas mãos,e ele começa a gritar,kang and kodos observam dando risadas do que consideram "um humano inferior" e aparece outro gremlin em seu disco voador... 'O conde Drácula de Bart Simpson:' Bart queria mostrar um quadro com cães jogando poker,mas acha a imagem muito estranha e assustadora ,então ele mostra uma história sobre vampiros. Os Simpsons estão assistindo um programa de tv sobre vampiros e lisa acredita no programa,homer diz que vampiros só existem em sua imaginação como elfos,gremlins e esqumós,de ré. Derrepente aparece uma reportagem dizendo que o Senhor Burns comprou todo o banco de sangue em springfield,de repente aparece uma carta misteriosa do Burns dizendo que ele estão convidados a participar de um jantar na thumbpeensilvania,lisa desconfia,ao chegarem na casa do Senhor Burns Lisa e Bart resolvem esplorá-la,lisa tenta convencer Bart,eles acabam descubrindo um lugar secreto,eles descem as escadas,então um bando de vampiros que mais parecem zumbis atacam Bart e Lisa,Bart aperta uma alavanca que o leva para a sala e o Sr Burns otransforma em vampiro,Bart e Lisa se reunem com Homer e lisa diz que para impedir Bart tem que matar o Vampiro-Mor.Homer,Marge,Lisa e Maggie,vão ao castelo de Burns e Homer crava duas estacas em Burns(Uma no coração e outra no saco),que morre,e volta para dizer "Está despedido" e finalmente,morre.No café da manhã,Lisa descobre que todos da familia,menos ela,são vampiros e que ,Marge é a Vampira-Mor.Aí,todos dizem"Feliz Dia das Bruxas!"e uivam,enquanto Milhouse toca um mini-piano com o Ajudante do Papai Noel dançando em cima dele (Sátira ao Snoopy). Curiosidades: *Nos créditos do episódio é tocada um mix da música tema da série A família Addams e da musica tema da série Os Simpsons. *O terceiro fragmento é uma parodia do filme O Dracula de Bran Stoker com Gary Oldman e Winona Ryder. *Você sabia que o Homer topa tudo por uma rosquinha, até a sua alma? * Você sabia que Bart preve monstros atacando ônibus? *Você sabia que o Sr. Burns é só carne e ossos? *Você sabia que todo mundo gostou de Á Casa da Árvore dos Horrores IV? *Quando Homer esta no inferno os demonios usam sua cabeça para jogar boliche mas quando ela bate no pino se racha e revela um bilhete onde esta escrito: Te devo um cérebro, assinado Deus. *Existem cenas perdidas deste episódio. *Os quadros satirizados no episódio são: Autorretrato, de Vincent Van Gogh, A Persistência da Memória, de Salvador Dali e O Grito, de Edward Munich. Episódio disponível em DVD: Sim Assistir Online: Episódio disponível em: 5ª Temporada Ep. 05 de:Die Fahrt zur Hölle en:Treehouse of Horror IV es:Treehouse of Horror IV fr:Simpson Horror Show IV it:La paura fa novanta IV pl:Treehouse of Horror IV Categoria:Episódios da 5ª temporada Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Categoria:Paródias de filmes